A gift for a God
by ladyofthenight15
Summary: Forced to make a choice to protect her life. Annabeth and Poseidon will have to learn a great deal about each other.    This is a A/U story
1. Chapter 1

A Gift For A God

This is another one of those Annabeth and Poseidon stories.

It is a A/U story.

Disclaimer

I do not own the rights to the books or the movie this was written for fun and nothing more.

Almost all of this story will come from Poseidon's point of view. If and when it changes I will let you know.

Poseidon's point of view:

I had no idea why we had all been called for this meeting, the summer solstice was three weeks away. What was so important that it could not wait till then. I walked through the streets of Olympus and things seemed strange. It was quiet, and for the time of day that was not normal. I walked towards the great hall and knew right away something was extremely wrong.

I passed by Hermes and Artemis who sat off to the side whispering to each other. Once I was in the throne room I saw Apollo sitting, holding Athena's hand. The owl head{I really disliked her} Looked pale and saddened. She did not look like her normal self. What had happened to cause such a disturbance amongst the God's?

I walked towards the center of the room and paused when I heard my name called.

" Lord Poseidon." Called out Hestia

I walked over to her and sat next to her by her fire. "Yes Lady Hestia." I smiled at her. "What has happened?" I asked looking around as the others walked in one by one.

"Lady Athena's child Annabeth attacked Lord Ares." She said, I snorted

"Attacked Ares, is this a joke?" I asked not believing what I was hearing. "

"She attacked him three days ago, he fought her, disarmed her then subdued her bringing her hear. He said she just came at him, as if she were crazy. Once brought here she was shackled and placed in a cell."

"Shackled and placed in a cell. Did anyone ask the girl what happened?" I could not believe what I was hearing. Annabeth attacking Ares. I think not. She was a good fighter, but she could not take Ares.

"Her side has not been heard, she has acted odd sense she was brought here by Ares." She said poking the fire.

"Acted odd in what way." I asked as I stood.

"Perhaps you should go see." She said smiling at me.

I started to walk away then paused turning around. "You already knew I would go their didn't you?"

All she did was smile at me. I walked out of the throne room and down the hall towards the holding cells. I walked up to the guard. "Open the door." I said in a not so nice tone.

The guard did, and I walked inside. Annabeth was sitting on the floor against the wall. Her legs pulled to her chest and her head resting on her knees. She did not look up as I walked in, that I found odd. Near the door was a tray with food on it as well as water. The food and water was untouched. I turned to look at the guard."When was this from?" I asked.

"This morning, but the girl won't eat or drink." He said to me looking down at the try. "She has not done so for three days."

"Leave me with her." I ordered him, he walked out the door shutting it.

I walked over to her and stood near her, I stood their for several moments watching her, waiting for her to acknowledge me. Finally I spoke to her.

"Annabeth Chase would you like to tell me what happened." She said nothing to me just sat their her head on her knees. "I am instead in hearing your side to this matter." Still no response. "Look at me child when I speak to you." Still nothing. I sighed.

She said nothing to me, she just sat their head on her knees. Her breathing was a little off, like she was sick or something. I reached out and placed a hand on her. She shivered and turned away from my touch, still never looking up.

"I would like to help you Annabeth, but I need to know what happened." She shivered "A counsel has been called, I am assuming it is to decide what to do with you. Not speaking could be folly on your part."

I sighed I knew their was more to this story. With out her speaking, it made her look guilty. I walk to the door and knocked on it. The guard opened the door and I paused before walking out.

"I will not pass judgement on you until I know what truly happened. Think on this, you will be given a chance to speak during the counsel." With nothing left to say I walked out the door, and back to the throne room.

I was the last to come in and take my seat. I sat down and looked around. One look at Aries and I knew something was not right. His smug look told me all I need to know.

Zeus stood and spoke "We have been called here today to decide the fate of the Demigod Annabeth Chase. She is accused of attacking a God. We will hear from Lord Ares first."

He sat and Ares stood

"The girl came into a bar I was in. She sat down near me and ordered a drink. I sat their for a while kicking some back and watching the girl threw them down. After she had a few I decided to walk over and say hi. She looked up at me told me to F*** off. I told her to watch her mouth and show some respect. She stood and shoved me, she then walked out the back door of the bar. I followed her out into the alley. She turned on me and told me I was a dead God. She charged me, I knocked her to the ground. Then I had to subdue her. The whole time she was shouting insults to me and all of you. She said she was going to kill the God's starting with me. She got a lucky shot in then I punched the bitch in the face, knocking her out. I then brought her hear. I placed her in a cell, and shackled her then told Zeus."

He sat down pulling out a knife and playing with it. I had watched him as he had spoke and could tell he was leaving something out.

"Anything your not telling this counsel?" I asked

"Nope fish boy, That's the story."

"Story." Artemis asked. "A story is something that can be changed. The truth can not."

"Exactly." I said

"The girl has acted odd sense she was brought here, she will not eat or drink, she refuses to answer her own mother." Hera said "She knows what she did was wrong, she is guilty."

No one said anything just whispered to those next to them. Zeus stood and spoke once more.

"Before we hear from her we need to decide on her punishment."

"Death." Hera shouted "Make her an example of what will happen if you threaten the God's"

"Let me lash her, I will beat some respect into her." Ares shouted.

"Abandonment, let us abandon the girl. She will no longer have the gods to call upon. Make her mortal." Demeter shouted.

"Enough." I shouted as I stood. "I will pass no judgement nor punishment till I here what she has to say."

"Nor I." Said Apollo standing.

"Same for me." Said Hephaestus

"No."Shouted Aphrodite "The Demi-God has committed a crime against a God, she will be punished. Destroy the girl Zeus."

Shouting rang out{as it always does when we meet.} Forms of punishment were shouted out.

Zeus stood shouting. "Enough. I have made a decision, my decision will stand. The girl will be given to Ares and he will decided her punishment. The counsel will decide if she is guilty or not"

"Your insane." I shouted. "We need to hear her side to all of this."

"We will, bring the accused in." Zeus shouted.

The doors opened and in-between two guards walked Annabeth. Her head was hung low, she walked with a slight limp and her hair hid her face. She was walked into the center of the throne room and stood their her head held down.

"Speak girl in your defense." Zeus said

She said nothing, just stood still in the center of the room.

"Annabeth please." Athena pleaded "Tell us what happened, why did you attack Lord Ares?" Still nothing.

"Annabeth." I said as I stood. "You are accused of attacking a God, accused of the highest crime known. Say something in your defense." She looked up and I could not believe what I saw. The left side of her face was horribly bruised. Their was a cut under her eye and her lip was swollen.

"You did this to her." I shouted to Ares. "You expect me to believe this girl attacked you. You have not one mark on you, care to change your story Ares."

Stuff it fish head." He shouted pointing a finger at me. "That bitch attacked me, her face is the result of me subduing her and her fighting back."

"Where are your marks." I shouted. "Show this counsel your bruises." He held out a bandage hand.

"Oh my, the God of War has a cut on his hand." I said keeping the sarcasm in my voice evident.

"Enough." Zeus shouted. "Speak girl, tell us what happened.

Annabeth looked around the room at each of us. She now was crying.

"I..." Her voice was a hushed whisper. "I..."

"Speak" Shouted Zeus. She jumped, she could now clearly see his anger.

"I ...I...give my body as a sacrifice to the God Poseidon."

I could not believe what I had just heard. Did she even understand what she had just said. Did she know what that meant. Did she know what happens when those words are spoken towards a God. Did she know what would happen if she was not pure. To offer an un-pure body to a God was punishable by death.

"She is pure" Artemis said.

"This is an outrage" Ares screamed.

"Zeus the girl is playing a game with the God's, this is an out rage. She knows what she did, yet she tries to escape punishment." Hera shouted

"The words spoken, the offer made. Lord Poseidon must speak" Artemis said.

"I accept." I said as I stood before anything else could be said. I took a normal human size and walked over to Annabeth. I stood in front of her. "Look at me girl." She looked up at me tears in her eyes. "I will only ask this once do you understand the words you have just spoken."

"Yes." Came a soft voice.

I turned to face Zeus. "I have accepted the offer this counsel is done."

"No way." Ares shouted jumping up off his throne.

Zeus held out his hand stopping Ares.

"An offer was made and accepted, by law this can not be undone. The girl has offered herself to Poseidon and he has accepted. This counsel is finished take the girl and leave us Poseidon."

Nothing else could be said, I turned and called to the guard to unshackled Annabeth. As he did so I could see where the shackles had cut deep into her wrists. I was outraged as to how she had been treated.

I placed a hand on her shoulder guiding her towards the exit. I was going to get a room{no I am not bedding her} to try to calm her. She and I needed to have a long talk before I take her under the sea. That was the other thing. She would have to go with me under the sea. This was by the law, she could never leave once below. She would be mine till she took her finally breath. {Or I make her immortal. Should I so choose}

I saw Athena standing with Apollo. She started to walk over to me, but stopped. She could not say anything to me. I paused and turned to her. I could say something cruel to her{I wanted to} but did not.

"I will take care of her." I whispered to her hoping only she would hear.

I walked out of Olympus and out onto the streets of New York.

"I am going to get us a room for the night Annabeth. You and I have a great deal to talk over. I want you to not say a word to any mortal we pass."

She gave a nod walking next to me with her head lowered. I walked us several blocks to the Hilton. We walked in and I made sure the mist surrounded Annabeth. She was a mess, and the mortals would only ask questions. I asked for a room, gave the man money and then took Annabeth up to the room.

I used the key card to open the door and led her in the room. She said nothing to me. Just walked over to a chair and sat down. I walked over and sat in the other chair.

"Will you tell me now what happened?" I asked "We are alone, their is no one to judge you."

She said nothing at first, then surprised me by what she said.

"Do you want me to go to the bed?"

"What." I said in shock, I told you we need to talk. How do you get sex from we need to talk." I stood a little to fast and she cringed. What the ... she just cringed. "You do know that you are mine now and what I tell you to do you do?" She gave a nod. "Then I am not asking I am telling you to tell me what happened."

She looked up at me and closed her eyes.

"Does what happened matter."

"To me. Yes."

"I pissed him off." She snapped.

"Do not take that tone with me. You will not snap at me nor raise your voice at me. In turn for your respect you will be given mine."

"Sorry." She whispered. She paused for about a half a minuet then spoke "He was in the bar I was in. He was drinking a great deal. He came over to me and sat next to me. He was rude to me calling me names, asking me about Percy."I cringed inwardly when she said that. My son had broken her heart when he left for college and started dating some red head. "I tried to be nice, I asked him to leave. When he would not I got up and acted like I was going to the restroom. I went out the back door but he was their. We had a few words for each other. I tried to walk around him, he pinned me to the wall. Then I cut him in the hand with my knife and he went all God of war on me." She paused and lowered her head.

"Why did you not just say so."

"I woke up in shackles and in a cell. No one came to me except my mother, she asked me why I attacked Ares. She told me such a things was unwise. It was assumed I had been at fault, I was not ask anything else. When you came you were the first to ask me what happened not accuse me of doing something wrong."

"I see." I held out my hand to her. She took it and I pulled her to her feet. "We need to get you cleaned up, are you in pain."

She gave a nod, I pointed to the bathroom. She walked towards it and paused when I started to follow. "In the bathroom I want to see what else he did to you. Take off your shirt"

She took off her shirt{I was glad she had on one of those thin strap tank tops on under her shirt} She had a huge bruise across her back and several scrapes and cuts. I gave her a towel and polity turned my back as she took off her jeans. I turned around and lifted the bottom of the towel slightly. I could not see but a few small bruises.

I turned on the water and let the tub fill{like I really needed to do that} Once it was full I told her to get in. She paused and looked at me. She looked down at her self and then at me. I turned my back to her. "Tank the towel from around you and finish undressing and get in." I could not see her face, but would love to have seen her expression. I heard her get in the water.

"Lay back and relax close your eyes." She did so I could tell by the sound of the water. I knelt down next to the tub{I did not turn around} I placed my hand in the water telling the water to heal her. Now before you say anything. I can heal cuts,bruises, and such. Being that she had no broken bones or had not been poisoned I did not need Apollo.

After a few minuets I stood and walked towards the door."Take a bath then change into the your clothes." I waved my hand and a set of night clothes appeared on the edge of the sink. Along with any personal things she would need.

"Lord." She called out to me her voice low.

"Yes Annabeth."

"Thank you for healing me, and for respecting me."

"You might be mine to take at my will, that does not mean I should diss-honor you in such a way." With that said I walked out the door and into the room.

I walked over to the window and looked out at the city below. Their would be no good saying anything to the others about what she said. That would remain between she and I. I knew Ares had lied,he was know for forcing himself on women.

As to why no one had bothered to ask her, her side I do not know. Have we God's become so one sided we can no longer see reason. The door to the bathroom opened and Annabeth came out. She walked over to the chair she had been in before and re-sat down.

"Are you ok?" Ok that is a real stupid question to ask under the current conditions.

"I guess." Was her reply. Like i said it was not the best question to ask her.

"I know you have not eaten nor drank anything in three days. Would you like something to eat, the food here is wonderful." I said turning around.

"Yes." She said.

She looked at me and I could see the pain in her eyes. She had been forced into doing something to protect her self. No one should be forced into such a thing. She had offered herself to me in a way that had not been used in a thousand years.

I walked over to the night stand sand took out the menu. I sat it down on the table next to her.

"You can have what ever you wish." She looked up at me then at the menu.

"Are you going to eat?" I thought about that, I was not really hungry. I would eat though, She might not want to eat alone.

"Yes." I said sitting down in a chair.

"Perhaps sense you have eaten here you can order, I do not know what to get." I did not know why she had asked that, but I was not going to ask.

"All right." I said picking up the menu. I looked through it then paused. "Do you eat meet?" I asked

"Yes."

"Good then I know what to get us. Do you like chocolate?"

"Yes."

"Outstanding."

I walked over the the phone and dialed for the front counter.

"Front desk" A woman's voice answard.

"I need to place an order for room service."

"Yes sir what would you like?"

"I would like two New York strip dinners, please make the them med-rare. I would like two baked potatoes, I need butter and sour cream. I would like some calamari. I would also like two pieces of your chocolate lovers delight cake, a bottle of coke and a bottle of marlot."

"Anything else sir." She asked

"No."

"Please give them thirty minutes sir."

"Very well, please add it to my account and I will pay at check out. Can you also add an extra day to our stay."

"Yes."

With her yes I hung up the phone. I turned around and saw the odd look coming from Annabeth.

"What's wrong?"

"You eat sea food?" She asked. I think it was more of a statement then a question. You should have seen the look on her face.

"Yes, I eat sea food." I smiled at her walking over to her and holding the chair out for her.

"Sit." I asked. She sat and I sat across from her. "I want to explain some things to you." She gave me a nod. "Do you really understand what you have done?"

"No."

I took a deep breath. "Let me first start off by saying, I am not going to do anything to you, you do not want me to. Meaning though I am supposed to bed you, I will not do so unless you ask me to. That is not how it is supposed to be done, but under the given conditions I think its for the best. You are however going to have to share a bed with me. It will give off the impression we are sleeping tougher." She bit her lip as she looked at me. "You do know that you will no longer live here, you will be going under the sea with me."

"Yes I knew that."

"I will take you to your place sometime tomorrow so you can get some things you want."

"What about my cat." Her what. Oh great she had a pet, and of all thing she had a cat.{I hate cats} Four legged butt lickers.

I really could care less about some stupid cat, but it was her pet; I could not have her leave it. That would mean it could die. I could not do that to her. "I will let you bring him, I am sure he will be ok." Did I really just say that.

"Thank you so much." She said. Just then their was a knock at the door.

I stood and walked over to the door opening it. A young man entered with our food. He had everything on a cart, and brought it all in for us. He placed it all on the table. Once done I gave the young man a nice tip{a twenty} Then locked the door.

I walked over sat down and started to eat...


	2. Chapter 2

A Gift For A God

Part Two

I do not own the rights to Percy Jackson, the books or the movie.

Once more this is an a/u story.

Thank-you for all the reviews and help in writing this chapter.

Poseidon's point of view

I walked over and sat at the table to eat. Annabeth was quiet as if she was in thinking mode{her mother did the same thing} She took her plate from and said thank you to me then started to eat. We ate the food and after I cleaned things up placing the dirty dishes outside the room door. I sat the wine and cake's aside for later.

I moved the table out of the way and moved the two chairs in front of each other. I walked Annabeth over and sat her in a chair I then took the other.

"I think we still have some things to talk about." I told her matter-of-factually. She gave a nod. "We know nothing of each other, other than you dated my son."

"What is it you wish to know?" She asked

"How about for every question you answer of mine, I will answer one of yours."

"Ok."

"All right." I said reaching out and taking one of her hands. "What is your favorite color?"

"I have two silver and light blue. What is yours?"

"I have two as well. I like teal and blue-gray." I gave her hand a slight squeeze. "Are you still an architect?"

"Yes. I work for a firm in Manhattan.I am quit sure I have no job after not showing up the last three days, though I was thinking on changing my line of work anyway."

"To." I asked.

"I thought about going back to school so I can teach others to become architect's. Are you involved with anyone?" She asked me.

"No. Sally was the last person I was really involved with. Are you involved with anyone?" Kind of an odd question for me to ask her. She after all was still pure, which would mean no.

"I was, but he broke up with me because I would not sleep with him."

"Why would you not sleep with him?" I should not have asked that one, that was a little too personal. I was surprised she answered me.

"I wanted to be in love with him and he in love with me. Are you sleeping with anyone?" One personal question deserves another.

"No. I realized I wanted more than a fling here or their." I have grown tired of such things. I want a mate, want some one who understands me. "Favorite food." I asked trying to get us on another subject.

"Meat lovers pizza with ranch dressing on it. Yours?"

"I like Bacon cheese burgers with seasoned fries. Their is a real good place to get them down by the water. Their open all day and night." She smiled.

"You mean the place that has the huge stuff dog in it?"

"Yes. You have been their?"

"Yes. Your right they do have good burgers. Do you read?"

"Yes. I love to read all kinds of books. I am currently ready a fantasy book about a girl who's people were killed and she was raised by an elf."

"Is it good?"

"Yes. It was written by a Russian author, so it is written in Russian."

"You speak Russian?"

"I can speak seventeen different languages as a matter of fact."

"What are they." She said amazed that I could speak more than Greek and English.

"I can speak Russian, Spanish, French, German, Mandarin, Japanese, Swedish, Norwegian, Icelandic, Italian, Maori, Abric, Hebrew, English, Greek, Swahili, and Romanian." I said smiling at her. "Can you speak another languages?"

"Just Greek and English."

"Pick one and I can teach it to you."

"I will think on that one." She said smiling at me.

"Do you read?" I asked.

"Yes, but I have not read anything in a while. The last book I read was Lord of the Rings." She smiled

"I love that book, very well written. Did you see the movies?"

"No I have not ever seen them, have you?"

"Yes I have, we will have to sit down and watch them sometime soon." She gave nod. "You said you had a cat what is its name?

"Pickles."

"You named your cat after a sour food." Pickles was an odd name for a pet. Their must be some reason she called it that. "Why is the cat named pickles?" I decided to ask

"I found him in a pickle container, the ones restaurants use. It still had pickle juice in it. It took me a week to get him to smell like something other than pickles."

"I guess the name fits then." I said thinking about the animal and the smell it would have had.

"Do you like cats."

"No not really, but as I said you can bring him or her."

"It is a she, she is very nice and friendly." She said.

She paused for a moment looking away from me towards the window. She had the same expression as before, same look her mother gets when she is thinking. She looked back at me, she looked me in my eyes as she spoke.

"About what you said earlier about you and I, our bed arrangements." I gave a nod so she knew I knew what she was talking about. " If you did not know me, and I offered myself to you in the same way what would happen?" I took a deep breath as I spoke.

"I would make you a personal slave and when the fancy struck me I would have you."

"I want no special treatment from you." She looked back at the bed and then to me. "I want you to treat me as if I was someone you did not know."

"I can not treat you a such."

"Why."

"This is different, and you know that as well as I do."

"No it's not." She said standing. "I am your offering, by law you now own me. Treat me like the slave I should be, not as someone you pity." She snapped.

"You want that." I said standing. She could no longer look me in the eyes. "Is that what you want for me to take you against your will. Well that child is not going to happen. I am no rapist, despite what stories you might have heard."

"Do I look like a child." She pulled her shirt off and tossed it at me.

"Your acting like one." She paused looking at me. I saw the tears in her eyes, before she even knew they were their.

"I..." She started to say something but I placed a finger on her lips.

"Listen to me. I am not going to give you any special treatment. I am going to make you my chamber maid. You will cook,clean and do everything else I ask you."

"Zeus will ask about it during the summer solstice."

"He will."

"If you have not had me by then it will not look well."

"Be that as it may this is my choice, I will deal with Zeus if and when the time comes."

"Why do this, I am no one special." She said

"You are special, each of us is in our own way. I can see pain in your eyes now. I can not look in them later and know part of that pain is from me."

"You said when I want you to, so I am telling you its ok." She said trying to convince me.

I pulled her close to me and held her their. I would have to admit I wanted to, but that was one thing I was not going to do. As I pulled her close I felt something different then I had ever felt before.

"How about this if you have not ask me in one week I will take you. How ever you must give it thought and you have to want me in return. That meaning you want me because you want me, not because you think you have to." She gave a nod. "I do not want you to look back at this later thinking I forced myself on you. I want you to look back on your first time and realize it was something special, that it meant something. I do not want you to be hurt anymore than you already have been. You were force into this to protect your self, you did not do this willingly. To me their is a huge difference in the two."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I just don't want to cause you anymore problems then I already have."

"You have caused no problem for me."

"I did, I did not know what else to do. When you came to my cell, you said you wanted to help. I did not know what else to do, who else to trust." She went to say something more and I stopped her.

"If you trust me then trust in what I say."

She bit her lip and shivered. I led her over to the bed and and sat her down. I walked over and picked up her shirt and gave it to her. She placed it back on and I sat next to her.

"We are in this tougher, so we need to work tougher."

"That makes sense." I was glad she was seeing reason. She looked at me and I saw a tear slide down her face. "I thought when he pinned me he was going to rape me." She said softly. "I was so scared, when I wonk up in shackles I felt like he had. He had taken something from me, it may not have been my purity; but he still took something." I placed an arm around her.

"Even more reason for me not to take you."

"Your right."

"I am." I said

She gave a nod and laid her head on my shoulder. I leaned my head on hers and closed my eyes. The same feeling from before was now back. What was this feeling, it was strange to me. Never before had anything like this taken place, when I was with or around a female. It was as if she were part of me. I pushed the feeling aside as I often did with my feelings.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"A little."

"I say we eat our cake, have some wine and get some sleep. I do how ever have one question I would like to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Are you always so touchy."

She looked up at me and smiled. She shrugged her shoulders. I laughed, stood and walked over to get the cake and wine. We could eat and drink it in the bed. I sat the tray down on the bed and then placed the wine glasses and the wine next to the bed. I pored the wine and sat next to Annabeth handing her a glass. She took it and looked at me. Her eyes were so enchanting to look into. I am still amazed as to how my son walked away from her for some red head.

My son went away to college and met a red headed half blood, a daughter of Aphrodite. She had looks I will say that, but that was it. She also very self centered, she was everything he was nothing. I tried to tell him that but he was blinded by her physical beauty and their physical contact.

How he could go from some one like Annabeth to what he had I will never know. I had asked him once before but it had caused a disagreement between him and I. After that I let it go, not wanting to cause a problem between him and I. Sometimes a father had to hold things back, and let his son discover things on his own.

We ate the cake and drank the bottle of wine. Annabeth lay down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. I laid next to her doing the same.

"Are you all right." I asked hoping I had not given her too much wine.

"Yes. You"

"I am well." She turned to face me and closed her eyes. "Sleep well." I said knowing she was falling asleep.

Soon she was asleep laying next to me. I laid their watching her sleep. She slept so peaceful, her hands pulled up under her chin as she lay on her side.

That night I did not rest I just laid their watching her sleep. In the morning I ordered us both some food. I got fresh fruit, and muffins along with coffee and juice. Once the food arrived I woke her so we could eat and start the day.

She ate a blueberry muffin{the top first} and had two cups of coffee. I ate some fruit and had coffee as well. I took a shower and changed my cloths. After I was done she did the same. I placed the rest of the fruit and muffins in the mini fridge and we left for her place.


End file.
